


FLESH!!!1!

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack Smut Shot, Day 6: Crack, Hoe don't do it, Just pure crack, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Tentacles, Tsukiyama serenading Kaneki, Written for Shuuneki Smut Week 2015, funny meme, sex happens, shuuneki, tumblr thing, we don't even know anymore, with a rubber ducky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.:Written for Shuuneki Smut Week 2015 on Tumblr:.</p><p>Day 6: Crack.... Just pure crack. A drunk Tsukiyama serenades Kaneki to a beautiful song~ That really riles up our little half-ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLESH!!!1!

**Author's Note:**

> This is our final smut piece for the Shuuneki Smut Week. Day 7 is about Haise and we're both not familiar with Haise's character so we don't want to OOC him... 
> 
> Here's our take on crack, and we hope you like it xD Kudos to those who know the song choice here - as it is one perf song for Shuuneki

_"This is not the way into my heart~Into my head~Into my brain~Into none of the above~"_

The sleeping white-haired boy was trying to, well, sleep. His nose twitched at the sound.

_"This is just my way of unleashing~The feelings deep inside of me~This spark of black that I seem to love~We can get a little crazy just for fun~Just for fun~"_

His ears twitched this time, and Kaneki scrunched his face.

_"Don't even try to hold it back~just let go~"_

Kaneki raised up as the sound got louder and louder in his ears.

_"Tie me up and take me over~Till you're done~Till I'm done~"_

Okay... Just what in the name of ARIMA is that sound?! Kaneki was out of his bed.

_"You've got me fiendin~And I'm ready to blow~!"_

The half-ghoul was wearing a onesie that had centipedes decorating it as he twaddled over to his window. He opened it and instantly—

"PUSH UP TO MAH BODY~SINK YOUR TEETH INTO MAH FLESH~"

Oh for dear life what the hell?

Was that Tsukiyama...on a damn keyboard?!

"GET UNDRESSED~TASTE TASTE THE FLESH~"

It was.

HOLY COFFEE MUGS.

"What the hell are you doing outside my window at 2:34pm?!" Kaneki shouted outside his window.

"KANEKI-KUUUUUN!!" The majestic purple stallion of a man-ghoul waved at his treasure in the windowsill. "Listen to this!"

Tsukiyama sucked in a breath, and before Kaneki could stop him, he was already singing again.

"BITE INTO ME HARDER~SINK YOUR TEETH INTO MY~ _FLESH_ ~PASS THE TEST~TASTE THE FLESH~"

It was too early in the afternoon for this. Kaneki cracked a knuckle.

"Kaneki-kun~ HOLD ME UP AGAINST THE WALL~"

Kaneki's kagune erupted from his back and slithered for a nearby object.

"GIVE IT TIL I BEG~"

The rinkaku wrapped around the object and pulled it forward—

"GIVE ME~"

And out went a piano, straight for Tsukiyama's ridiculously purple face. The ensuing high pitched squeal as Tsukiyama said, "SOME MO-OHREEE~" made Kaneki smirk to himself.

While Tsukiyama was currently picking himself up from being smashed under a grand piano, Kaneki jumped the first story window and landed beside him. Arms crossed and looking like the badass he is.

"Now... WTF are you doing here, Tsukiyama-san? Are you drunk?"

"I'm drunk on LOOOVE~!"

And a smack to the face.

"Corny bastard." Kaneki muttered as Tsukiyama, crisp and clean like he didn't just break something, emerged beside him with a pervy smile and red face.

"I just wanted to serenade you, my darling Kaneki-kun." And he hiccuped.

"Tsukiyama-san, you're drunk. Go home." Kaneki told him, but the most fashionable ghoul clung to his soulmate with all of his might.

"But!" And then he pulled out a remote from out of nowhere and signaled the keyboard to start playing.

"HOLD MY HANDS ABOVE MY HEAD~AND PUSH MY FACE INTO THE BED~CAUSE I'M A SCREAMER BABY~MAKE ME A MUTE!!!1"

Kaneki stared at him with a 'i'm going to murder you slowly' face.

Tsukiyama grinned. "It's a pre-recording of my singing to you~"

"Turn it off."

"But, I'm serenading you while serenading you Kaneki-kun! It's—It's like sereception! Come on you know you want to PUT YOUR HAND UPON MY NECK AND FEEL THE PULSE BEAT~ BEAT~ BEAT~"

"Tsukiyama-san—"

Tsukiyama threw his hands high into the air and sang with the recording, "IT'S LIKE A TRIGGER~ GET ME READY TO SHOOT~"

Kaneki cracked a knuckle. "I'm really going to hurt you..."

"Wanna wrestle with me baby~" Tsukiyama winked, and he moved out of the way in time as a sharpened tip of Kaneki's tentacle sliced at him.

"Here's a sneak~" The fabulous one's shirt started falling to the ground in shreds as he gyrated his hips. "Little peek~" And he showed off his very muscular and appealing chest.

Kaneki bore a large tic mark that was really weighing him down. He jumped on the ghoul and straddled him.

Tsukiyama just smiled like the biggest pervert as he continued with the pre-recording. "You can dominate the game~" And he waggled those devilish eyebrows.

"No."

"’Cause I'm tough~" Tsukiyama dragged his lip down his finger in apparently what he thought was a sexy maneuver and winked seductively at teh half ghoul.

"You're joking."

"I don't play around that often~ BUT WHEN I DO I'M A FREAK~"

Kaneki facepalmed. "Stop it." But then he gasped when the seductive ghoul rolled his hips into his.

"So you'd better believe~" And Tsukiyama raised up enough to have his face oh so close and personal to his darling half-ghoul angel's face.

The ghoul then started a needy humping action that set the half-ghoul in question's loins on fire below. "I like it rough~"

Kaneki growled like a snarling beast and instantly spread the drunken man's legs. "Is _slut_ in your lyrics?"

Tsukiyama giggled like a schoolgirl. "It can be if you want it to be~"

"You're fucking impossible." Kaneki's hands went straight to the ghoul's pants as his rinkaku sushi-fied those pants into tiny little squares. One tentacle even performed origami, making a cloth boat.

"C'mon Kaneki, push up to my body~"

"What? Going commando?" Kaneki arched a sexy brow as he regarded the ghoul not wearing anything under his pants.

Tsukiyama just grinded his nudity right into Kaneki's own hard flesh. He stretched out his long and pale column of a neck. "Kaneki-kun! Sink your teeth into my~ FLESH~!"

And he was STILL singing along with the damn recording. Seriously, what even?!

"If you insist.... I do happen to like my ghoul meat and yours is so _juicy._ " Kaneki bit into the flesh, causing Tsukiyama to squeal.

"C'mon Kaneki-kun, GET UNDRESSED~!" He screamed as he pawed at the handsome boy's PJ's.

"Don't you want me to taste~ taste the flesh~?" Kaneki asked in time with the pre-recording, coming up from the flesh to lick at his bloody lips.

Tsukiyama's drunken eyes widened at the sight and he pawed at Kaneki again, squirming under him like the needy ghoul he was. "Bite into me harder~ Sink your teeth into my flesh~!"

The half-ghoul, as if possessed, did just that and Tsukiyama let out a high note that shattered Kaneki's bedroom window.

_"Pass the test~Taste the flesh~!"_

Kaneki bit further into the flesh and lapped up the blood with his tongue. Tsukiyama was shivering underneath him, desperate for more, when he begged, "Kaneki-kun."

"Yes?"

In a low, desperate voice, Tsukiyama continued, "Hold me down~ And make me scream~"

Kaneki shucked his PJ’s and stood over the ghoul in all his naked glory.

The rest of the pre-recording was lost as they committed the do.

Which involved lots of Kaneki's tentacles.

And a rubber ducky.

Kaneki still has no idea where it came from.

Tsukiyama took in big walloping amounts of air and sighed contentedly, with this ridiculously foolish smile on his face in post-sex bliss. Kaneki threw the rubber ducky to kingdom come.

The EYEPATCH then snuggled against the ghoul — as snuggles made him feel all cuddly inside like he was tasting the muthafackin rainbow.

Delicious.

BUT THEN

The white-haired one saw — crawling along the ground in their sweet essence — A CENTIPEDE. Kaneki grabbed the dastardly thing and—

Tsukiyama saw this and his purple-luscious eyes widened. "Hoe don't do it."

Kaneki shoved the centipede right into Tsukiyama's gaping handsome mouth.

"Oh my god."

* * *

 

Be sure to check out our Tumblr blog~ [Two Fangirl Besties](http://twofangirlbesties.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for being here with us to read our smut-shots! Be sure to check out our Tumblr blog for more Shuuneki stuff~


End file.
